The center will offer a program to provide training in laboratory and/or clinical investigation of human immunology related to biodefense topics. The training program will be directed by Ellis Reinherz, PI of the Center, and co-directed by Raphael Dolin, PI of Project 1 and Dean for Clinical Programs at Harvard Medical School.